


The Worst Guys

by lebeaus



Category: All New X-Factor, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 18:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebeaus/pseuds/lebeaus
Summary: Remy bottoms for the third time in his life and this is how it happens





	The Worst Guys

Remy loved bottoming. Between the way it felt and the way Pietro became a moaning mess on top of him, he felt like he’d died and gone to heaven.

It started slow, Pietro wasn't the type to skip foreplay, and Remy wasn't complaining. It started with Remy climbing into bed and snuggling up close to Pietro's back, reading over his shoulder. He'd place a kiss on his neck, and another on his back, using his hands to rub Pietro's shoulders. Pietro would eventually sigh and mark his spot in his book, setting it down on the bedside table. He'd turn around and wrap an arm around Remy, returning a kiss or two. Remy would work a hand down to Pietro's hips and start rubbing them with his thumbs, pulling his boyfriend closer to him. Playfully biting and kissing, rolling a nipple between his fingers. 

Then things would pick up. Pietro rolled Remy onto his back and sat up. He reached over and opened the drawer on the bedside table and pulled out the lube. “Take your pants off, I'm gonna fuck you until you can't walk.” Pietro growled, sending a shiver down Remy's spine. Remy does as he's told, taking his boxers off quickly. “Get yourself ready, give me a show.” 

Remy gave Pietro a coy grin and lubed himself up. He went to insert a finger when Pietro stopped him. “Use this.” He says, handing him a small dildo. Remy nodded and slowly shoved the fake cock inside him. He let out a soft moan, the burning sensation sending a wave of pleasure through him. He watched as Pietro slips a lube covered hand into his shorts. Remy bit his lower lip and began moving his hand in time with Pietro's slow strokes. He closed his eyes as he found a rhythm, only opening them when he felt a hand around his wrist. 

“Did I do somethin’ wrong, amourex?” Remy asked breathily. 

“No, you did everything perfectly.” Pietro stated, guiding Remy's hand. The dildo was removed with ease and Remy watched hungrily as the real thing was lined up to take its place. Pietro slowly stuck his cock inside Remy. Remy inhaled sharply, as a mix of pain and pleasure shot through him, and then Pietro began to move.

Remy's hands shot up, grabbing at Pietro's back. He couldn’t stop himself from letting out a whimper, which caused Pietro to stop and look down at him “You okay?” 

“Y-yeah, don’ stop I-I'm fine.” Remy breathed “still not used ta how dis feels.” Pietro nodded and silently began to move again. Remy bit his bottom lip to stifle a moan. He could feel Pietro's hands on his thighs through the waves of pleasure rolling over him. He could barely keep his eyes open and containing his moans was becoming harder and harder. Pietro slid his hand up his thigh to his cock and Remy swore he saw stars.

Remy moaned, grasping handfuls of sheets. He arched his back as Pietro kissed his collarbone. Pietro smiled as he slid his thumb over the head of Remy's cock, listening to his soft moans. Remy could feel nothing but pleasure now, between Pietro's cock inside him and his hand on his erection there wasn't much else he could think about. Remy started to push back when Pietro would thrust into him.

“You like that? You like that Remy?” Pietro growled in Remy's ear “You like it when I fuck you like I own you?” 

“Y-ye-yeah, fuck, god, harder babe I want you.” Remy breathed, barely able to form a sentence. Pietro obliged, the sound of skin hitting skin getting louder throughout the room. “God, yeah, just like that.”

Then Pietro began to rub Remy's cock, which made Remy sigh dreamily and curl his toes. Remy could barely process all that was happening between how good all of it felt. He felt Pietro speed up, which meant he was close to cumming. Pietro let out a soft moan, and then another and another. Soon Pietro was cursing and moaning, mixing “I love you” and every swear word he could think of. He came with a groan and a shudder, almost a vibration.

Pietro stopped moving and pulled himself out, rolling onto his back. The two of them laid there, basking in afterglow. Just staring at the ceiling before Remy finally spoke 

“D’ya mean it?” He asked, standing up and grabbing a towel out of the bathroom.

“Mean what?” Pietro asked, propping himself up with his arms.

“Ya kept sayin’ ‘I love you’. Did ya mean it? Was it a heat of the moment thing? You ain't said that before t’me.” Remy said quickly, toweling off his stomach and ass.

“I have too.” Pietro shot back, defiantly.

“Have not. You ain’t said it to me in the past three months.” Remy countered, just as defiant.

“Really?” Pietro inquired, his face turning a shade of pink Remy could only describe as adorable.

“Yeah. Did’ya mean it? Cause like I uh, I love you too y’know?” Remy smiled, running his hand through his hair. 

“Y-yeah of course I meant it Remy.” Pietro smiled, though he looked vaguely uncomfortable. Remy grinned and closed the bathroom door to finish cleaning up.

Pietro sat there, dumbfounded for a moment before rushing to the now opening bathroom door. Remy jumped as he opened it, not expecting Pietro to have gotten out of bed. Pietro wrapped his arms around Remy and kissed him. The kiss broke after a minute and Remy stared at him “You didn't cum Remy. Lay back down.” 

Remy did as he was told, situating himself on the bed with his legs spread wide. Pietro laid down between between them. Pietro grabbed the dildo off the bedside table, then he handed the bottle of lube to Remy who readied himself as quickly as he could. Pietro carefully stuck the dildo inside Remy, who moaned softly as it tapped his prostate. Pietro could tell Remy was trying not to squirm, which, while he understood, upset him. Pietro began moving the dildo in and out of his boyfriend, slow at first but speeding up quickly. 

Remy brought a hand up to his mouth, biting down on the back of it to stifle his moans. Pietro was holding his legs down so he wouldn't move but as he massaged the inside of his thigh he began to push back on the dildo. Pietro licked Remy's dick once, a long strip up the bottom and Remy couldn't keep himself silent any longer.

“H-ha-holy shit. D-do that again.” Remy sighed dreamily. Pietro did as he was told, this time making sure that the dildo hit Remy's prostate as he reached the head. Remy ran his fingers through Pietro's hair, cursing and moaning as he did so. Remy was falling apart in front of him and Pietro loved it. Repeating his actions, Pietro began to speak.

“You like that? Huh? You like it when I fuck you with this toy and lick your cock?” Pietro growled. 

Remy nodded “Y-yeah d-don't stop please baby don't stop.” Pietro nodded and sped up his pace, Remy let out a gasp. Pietro smirked and spread Remy's legs wider with a hand. Remy’ hips bucked upwards and Pietro grabbed his dick and began stroking. Remy closed his eyes and bit his lip as he came. He opened them soon enough to see Pietro lick the cum off his hand. 

Remy smiled down at his boyfriend, reaching a hand down to cup his face. The two both sat up and just stared into nothingness for a while before Pietro stood up to wash his hand and clean up. Remy situated himself on their bed and waited. Pietro was back in a flash and under the covers before Remy could welcome him back. Remy laughed quietly to himself before wrapping an arm around the speedster and dozing off to sleep.


End file.
